Teen Titans: The Next Generation
by RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose
Summary: Crime in Jump City had slowed down considerably, to the point that the "Teen Titans" decided that it was safe to disband; and start a life of thier own. But when crome rates go up again, it's time for the Next Generation Titans.
1. Late

Ok so I'm back with this new story, I got the inspiration for this story while reading 3ofakind's story meet the parents and got the itch to write sorry if it's not that good like I said this kinda popped into my head and before I knew it my fingers were itching for the keys

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans only my OC's so far….

* * *

Crime in jump city had settled down considerably, to the point that there was no more need for the "Teen Titans" so the team disbanded so they could start a life of their own…..

* * *

At the Logan household…

"Hurry up Naiyla you're going to be late for school!" yelled Mr. Garfield Mark Logan, yes, _the_ Garfield Mark Logan, famous zoologist know for discovery and curing the green Indian monkey and it's disease.

"Just a sec dad, gosh give me some time I have to make sure I look perfect for my first day of school sophomore year. It's absolutely crucial!"

Garfield looked at his wife, the author Rachel Roth Logan, for help with the daughter dilemma, or as Kallen called it, M.I.O.F.G. (Mission Impossible, Only For Guys)

"Don't look at me; I never took this long to get ready. That was Starfire, I mean Kori's thing."

"Ok I'm ready!" Naiyla said skipping down the stair steps in three's.

She did look amazing, her dad thought. Naiyla had his eyes, big emerald orbs sparkling with excitement. Along with his personality, he might add. Naiyla was almost as bubbly as Starfire, but not near as naïve. She was the model student; straight A's, popular, excellent behavior, but she also had a playful as well as a serious side. Her shoulder length black hair was pulled back with a silver butterfly clip that she had gotten for her 15th birthday last year. Garfield had to admit it looked better in black hair then blond.

Kallen, on the other hand was more like his mom from whom he shared more then just his grey blue eyes but also his shy nature. For a while Gar and Rachel had feared for there younger son. He was always so quiet and preferred reading in the big chair in the corner of the room rather then play outside with his friends. The boys in the neighborhood were very good natured about it and sometimes would sit with him inside and patiently do their homework while Kallen read "just _one_ more chapter." He also liked the quiet house rather then the bustling mall Naiyla practically lived in.

"Okay last chance you guys, either hurry up now or take the bus. "Your pick." Gar warned knowing Naiyla would not be caught dead on the bus, especially on the first day of school.

"Coming dad, wait for me!" Naiyla yelled as she threw her bag over her shoulders and raced towards the car, dragging a reading Kallen with her.

"Come on Kal, you don't want to be late do you?" No response.

"Kal, you don't want to be late right?" No response.

"KAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" No response. He was still reading that book.

Take a deep breath Naiyla. Don't blow up at him. She told herself. Finally an idea came into her head.

"Kal, this year we're carpooling with the other kids in the neighborhood, remember?" He nodded still not looking up from his book. With his brown bangs hanging in front of his eyes while he looked down at the book, she found it a wonder he _could_ read.

"Well can you tell me who we take in the carpool?"

"You, me, Damian, Andrew, Kaylena, Lily, Hannah, Joey, and Lacey." He said reciting the names as though they were imprinted in his memory.

Then something snapped inside him. He slammed the book shut, grabbed his bag and said out loud "Lacey!" as he jumped into the car.

Naiyla smiled to herself as she watched her brother hurry up into the car. Her job here was done.


	2. Change

Lacey looked in the mirror at herself as she waited for the carpool. Knowing that her house was at the end of the street it would be a while. Lacey turned back to the mirror and lifted up her hand to feel her recently cut chin length brown hair. She wasn't used to it. Her hair had always been so long, but this year something inside her made her want to change. She hated change. Change was such a bad word to her, to other people it meant different, it could be good or bad. But to her it was always bad. Now what's so bad about a haircut, her mother had asked her after she emerged down from her room, her closely cropped hair in a jagged line, not straight like at the hair dressers.

_

* * *

_3days ago_

"Mom!!!!!!!!!! Mommy something's wrong!"

"What is it honey?" Nicole Gemm Wilson said, looking up the stairs where the screaming had taken place.

"Mommy! It was awful, I didn't mean to do it, I _swear._" Lacey sobbed as she ran down the stairs toward her mother.

"Do what, honey?" Nicole said as she met her daughter at the landing halfway up the stairs.

"Cut my hair." She sniffled.

"Oh honey," Nicole bent down to comfort her daughter who was now sitting on the floor.

Her daughter had been growing her hair out ever since she was three. It had been her pride and joy; it was this soft silky brown color, almost a deep chocolate, and reached down to her waist.

"It'll be okay, we can go and get it even out. We can make it look pretty, besides I think it looks better this way."

"But mom, I didn't want to cut it. It just kind of… happened."

"Tell me about it."

"Well I was sitting looking into my mirror, thinking that I should maybe change something about my looks, you know, and that's when it happened."

"What happened?"

"The mirror broke and the glass, it flew at me. I closed my eyes and felt a tingling sensation, and when I opened my eyes, well my hair was like this."

"So your saying that you wanted to change how you looked and the glass cut your hair for you? Almost like you made it cut your hair?"

"Crazy, huh? I bet you and dad think I'm lying, but I'm not."

"No, I don't think your lying, how about we go to the hairdressers and get you a trim, what do you say?"

"Sounds fun." She said still sniffling.

"Yeah, girl's night out, how about you go get ready, I have to talk to your father real quick." Nicole said.

"Okay, yeah I bet I look like crap." She said already going up the stairs.

Nicole watched as her daughter walked up the stairs and her shadow rounded the corner, before she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hi. Joseph? We need to talk; I think our daughter has powers.

That was three days ago. When she first found out she had, well special ability's. Her mom and dad had told her everything. How they used to be hero's called "The Teen Titans" and that she wasn't a freak she was special. They had also told her that everyone who lived on her street, well the adults at least had belonged to the same team. 'Aunt Rachel' and 'Uncle' Gar went by Raven and Beast Boy. 'Aunt Kori' and 'Uncle Rich' were Starfire and Nightwing, formerly Robin. 'Aunt Karen' and 'Uncle Vic' were Bumblebee and Cyborg. 'Aunt' Jen and 'Uncle' Wally were Jinx and Flash formerly Kid flash. And last but not least her mother and father had gone by Kole and Jericho. It was all so sudden, to figure this all out. And quite frankly, it scared her. All this _change_.

"Honey, Carpool's here." Nicole, Kole, said in her sing-songy voice.

As she hugged her daughter, Nicole Wilson whispered into her daughter's ear,

"_It'll be okay_"

And with that, Lacey Rose Wilson walked out towards the car, her short hair bouncing as she walked.


End file.
